In some public or semi-public areas, various structures can be used for communication or to obtain access to goods and services. For example, telephone booths can be used to place telephone calls. Interactive kiosks can be used to obtain access to information, products, and/or services. Some interactive kiosks are self-service kiosks, which allow patrons of a business to perform service tasks that were historically performed by business employees. For example, an automated teller machine (ATM) is a self-service kiosk that allows users to deposit funds into a financial account, withdraw funds from an account, check an account balance, etc.—tasks that were historically performed with the assistance of a human bank teller. As another example, some retail stores allow customers to scan and pay for their items at self-service checkout kiosks rather than checkout stations staffed by human cashiers.
An interactive kiosk generally includes a computer terminal, which executes software and/or controls hardware peripherals to perform the kiosk's tasks. Many interactive kiosks are deployed inside buildings that are accessible to the public (e.g., banks, stores), in areas where the building operators can monitor the kiosks and protect them from unauthorized access. In some cases, interactive kiosks are integrated into walls of buildings (e.g., some ATMs are integrated into walls of banks), fastened to walls, or placed against walls, which can protect the kiosks from unauthorized access and reduce the occurrence of potentially dangerous events such as the kiosks tipping or overturning.